Tu Príncipe
by Misi-Misi
Summary: Todas las chicas sueñan con su príncipe azul, ¿encontrarás el tuyo? Colección de One-Shots de Personajes de IE/GO/Chrono/Galaxy x Lectora. Cualquier petición se acepta, solo tenéis que dejar un review o mandarme un PM. Primer fic, T por si acaso. Peticiones cerradas, más información en el cap 7.
1. Kirino Ranmaru

**Serie de One-shots Personaje x Lectora. Recuerda que si quieres algún personaje en concreto solo tienes que dejar un review o mandarme un PM con su nombre y esperar ^^ Voy a empezar con Kirino *-***

**Por cierto, voy a narrar en tercera persona, ya que la segunda está prohibida en fanfiction :/ una pena.**

**Yo: Kirino, ya que eres el príncipe de la historia, haz el disclaimer.**

**Kirino: Me da pereza, estoy cansado. *Bosteza***

**Yo: Aún estoy a tiempo de convertirte en la princesa del fic, con tu apariencia afeminada no será un problema. :D**

**Kirino: ¡Misi-chan no es dueña de IE/GO/Chrono/Galaxy ni de sus personajes! T-T**

**Yo: Así me gusta, buen chico. Y por si las moscas, os dejo el vocabulario.**

**(TN): Tu nombre.**

**(TA): Tu apellido.**

**(CC): Color de tu cabello.**

**(LC): Largo de tu cabello.**

**(CO): Color de tus ojos.**

* * *

**Kirino Ranmaru - My best friend's sister - Normal POV**

* * *

El cielo se veía despejado y con una gran bola de fuego colgando. El aburrido profesor de historia les había encomendado a los alumnos hacer un trabajo por parejas, a su libre elección, y por supuesto, Kirino y Shindou eran una de ellas. Hacía desde tiempos inmemorables que la casa de Shindou se volvió algo así como un punto de encuentro fijo, ya que Kirino consideraba que su casa era inadecuada para Shindou, a pesar de que él le recordaba una y otra vez que no le importaban esas cosas.

¿Pero Kirino? Él era muy testarudo, no quería molestar en la casa de su mejor amigo, pero mucho menos ser humillado considerando que Shindou era de una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad. Debido a ello, Shindou siempre se acababa rindiendo ante él, y aceptaba hacer el trabajo en su casa.

Pero ese día fue diferente. El pianista se había negado rotundamente a repetir las situaciones, con extremo nerviosismo. como se esperaba, no pudo ganar la pelea, ya que Kirino era todo un experto en convencerle, y las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre. En ese mismo momento, el pelirrosa se dirigía a la mansión de su amigo, aún pensando en porqué había sido tan testarudo ese día, teniendo en cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo era algo normal y casi automático.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, había llegado inconscientemente a la casa de Shindou. Llamó al timbre, y una voz femenina contestó, seguramente una de sus muchas sirvientas.

—¿Si? ¿Quién es?

—Em, soy yo Kirino Ranmaru. —a pesar de haberlo hecho tantas veces, aún no se acostumbraba.

—Oh, es el señorito Ranmaru. Pase, el señorito Takuto está esperándolo. —y las puertas se abrieron, hmn, señorito Ranmaru, aún le sonaba muy raro.

Kirino avanzó a paso lento, subiendo por la larga escalera y pensando en que shindou estaría esperando en su habitación. después de intentar no resbalarse en los escalones recién limpiados, seguramente, se paró en seco enfrente de la habitación de su amigo. Con tan solo ver el pomo se quedó un poco ido, aunque ya lo había visto varias veces, seguía reluciendo como las estrellas. Sacudió la cabeza y lo giró lentamente, con delicadeza. Nada más abrir la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Shindou; dejó caer la bolsa llena de materiales que llevaba para el trabajo.

En la gran cama del capitán, se encontraba una chica durmiendo, cubierta por la fina sábana que contorneaba su linda figura. Kirino estaba en shock, pero sonrojado, observando a la chica durante unos segundos. La luz del sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos (CC), iluminándolos. Respiraba suavemente, con la levemente abierta, exponiendo más sus sonrosados y apetecibles labios.

Se quedó mirando de esta manera durante un tiempo, hasta que le vino a la cabeza el nombre de su amigo y volvió al mundo real. ¡Una chica, en la habitación de Shindou, en la cama de Shindou, una chica super linda!

—¡S-Shindou! —gritó, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

El pianista apareció en el comienzo de la escalera, levantando la cabeza.

—Estabas allí Kirino, te he buscado por todos lados. Me han dicho que habías llegado pero no te encontraba. —dijo subiendo las escaleras.

No hubo respuesta de parte del pelirrosa, quien simplemente se quedó allí paralizado, hasta que de repente agarró a Shindou de la camiseta y lo zarandeaba.

—¡S-Shindou! ¡H-Hay una chica en tu cama! ¡No me esperaba esto de ti! ¡Pervertido, haz eso cuando hayamos acabado el trabajo! —gritó frenéticamente.

—¿Chica? Oh, ella. Por eso te dije que no hiciésemos el trabajo en mi casa esta tarde. —dijo poniendo la mano en su nuca.

—¡No me importa eso! ¡Explicamelo todo! ¡Eres un pervertido!

—¿Eh? ¿Yo un pervertido? ¿Porque mi hermana duerme en mi cama?

—¿Eso mismo! ¡Por que hermana duerme en tu...! —paró un momento, procesando la información que acababa de conseguir— Espera, ¿tu hermana?

—Vamos, te la voy a presentar.

Kirino se dejó llevar y asintió, mientras shindou abría de nuevo la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ellos con un movimiento suave, para que la chica no se despertase. Le hizo un gesto al defensa para que se acercara con él a la cama, y zarandeó un poco a la chica, agarrándola del codo. La chica soltó un bostezo ahogado y se revolvió entre la cama, abriendo los ojos.

—¿Nii-san? —pronunció suavemente, mientras se levantaba y se frotaba un poco los ojos— Perdón, creo que me dormí. —Agitó un poco su cabeza para despertarse y miró al pelirrosa— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Dejadme presentaros, Kirino, ésta es mi hermana (TN). (TN), éste es mi mejor amigo, Kirino Ranmaru.

—Oh, encantada de conocerte Kirino-san. —dijo la tal (TN), alargando el brazo.

—Igualmente, pero me puedes llamar solo Kirino. —respondió, aún un poco confuso.

* * *

—Oye Shindou, nunca que habías dicho que tenías una hermana pequeña. —protestó Kirino, mientras pegaba una foto de la primera guerra mundial en una cartulina.

—Ya lo sé. Ella se fue a estudiar al extranjero con mi tía, antes de que nosotros dos nos hiciéramos amigos. No quería hacer el trabajo en mi casa porque mi madre me dijo que iba a volver a Japón hoy. —se defendió Shindou, recortando diferentes imágenes de momentos importantes para Japón— Mira, puedo recortar esto sin mirar,

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, justamente tres veces. Shindou soltó un sonoro "pase" y (TN) entró con una bandeja con el tentempié. tres zumos de naranja y algunas galletas. Las dejó en la mesa en la que estaban trabajando con cuidado y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó su hermano, aún sin mirar las fotos.

—No, no. Solo pensaba en que la foto no iba a quedar muy bien sin cabeza. —dijo riéndose.

—¡Shindou! ¡Le acabas de cortar la cabeza a una de las personas más importantes de todo el país.

—¡Wahhh! ¡Perdón!

Shindou empezó a intentar "arreglar la imagen", pegando la parte cortada con celofán, mientras Kirino y su hermana reían junto alegremente.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas completas desde que (TN) había vuelto a Japón. con su actitud, rápidamente atrajo a Kirino, quien usaba la excusa del trabajo para ir a la casa de Shindou, aunque la suerte se le acabó cuando la fecha de entrega se fue volando.

Ese día, por alguna razón, Kirino estaba muy deprimido, y las provocaciones de Kariya no servían de nada contra él. Al final se quedó quieto durante casi todo el entrenamiento, sin hacer nada, igual que durante el descanso.

—Kirino-san parece muy deprimido hoy. —dijo Shinsuke.

—Eso es porque no sabe cómo conquistar a mi hermana.

—Oh, ¿esa chica que tanto viene por aquí es tu hermana, capitán? —preguntó Tenma, mientras Shindou asentía.

—Pero se pondrá bien muy pronto, ya lo tengo todo planeado. —respondió Shindou, frotando sus manos.

—¡Nii-san! —una voz femenina se escuchó a lo largo de todo el campo de fútbol, llamando la atención de todos. (TN) bajó corriendo hasta estar al lado de su hermano— ¿Para qué me has llamado?

—Me preguntaba si podrías llevar mi mochila a casa, porque hoy voy a volver muy muy tarde a casa.

—¿Solo por eso? Ya te vale. —respondió enfadada— Y bien, ¿dónde tienes la mochila?

—Creo que está en...el almacén.

—¿Almacén?

—Sí, estoy ocupado ahora mismo pero supongo que Kirino te podría indicar el camino. —y señaló al pelirosa, quien estaba dando patadas flojas a un balón.

—Um, ¿Kirino-san? —el defensa se sobresaltó al notar una mano en su hombro, y al escuchar esa familiar voz.

—E-Eh, ¿q-qué haces aquí (TN)?

—Buscando el almacén, ¿me llevas?

—¿Yo? —levantó la vista y vió que su capitán le hacía señas muy claras para que dijera que sí— Bueno, supongo...

Se fijó de (TN), quien ahora, mantenía una mirada seria y algo aterradora. Kirino tragó saliva y se quedó simplemente en silencio, hasta que la chica empezó a reír a grito limpio.

—No tienes que fingir, sé que mi hermano está allí detrás haciendo cosas raras para que te confieses a mí. Encontré su "cuaderno de planes para juntar a (TN) y Kirino" —el pelirosa se sonrojó, dando un nuevo significado a la palabra rojo. Empezó a tartamudear, intentando murmurar alguna palabra, sin éxito— Supongo que hoy, las mujeres tienen que tomar la iniciativa.

Se inclinó u juntó sus labios con los de Kirino, quien a pesar de estar en shock, reaccionó enseguida y devolvió el beso, agarrando a (TN) de la cintura para profundizarlo, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelirosa. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Kirino, a pesar de oír a su mejor amigo silbar como los otros, aunque tal vez, a él tendría que empezar a llamarle cuñado en un futuro.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Creo que está algo raro, ¿no os parece? :/ En realidad, se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Best Friend's Brother, de Victoria Justice. Bueno, ¡espero sus reviews/PM! **


	2. Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Yo: Muuchaas gracias por los reviews, ahora vamos con Tsurugi, que tiene un voto más que los demás.**

**Tsurugi: ¿Yo? ¿POR QUÉ?**

**Yo: Lo acabo de decir, vas por delante .-. Venga venga, el disclaimer. *Le pincha con un palo***

**Tsurugi: Ya lo hago tranquila. *Aparta el palo* IE no le pertenece a Misi-chan blablabla...**

**Yo: ¡Ponle más emoción, emo! **

**Tsurugi: ¿Qué?**

**Yo: Naadaaa...Por cierto, ****este capítulo lo voy a poner como M****, ya que un tiene algo de lime.**

**Tsurugi: ¿Me vas a usar en un fic lime?**

**Yo: Sí, ¿y qué? *Mirada asesina***

**Tsurugi: Q-que estoy muy contento...**

**Yo: Bien...**

* * *

**Tsurugi Kyousuke - Te Perdono - Normal POV**

* * *

Un roce cálido, constante y cosquilloso en su mejilla derecha despertó a (TN). Primero abrió los ojos un poco, observando la figura que tenía a su lado, luego soltó una pequeña risa y puso su mano en su mejilla, por encima de la otra.

—Buenas tardes. —murmuró él, con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez, burlona.

—No te burles de mí. —dijo (TN) hinchando sus mejillas, en señal de enfado— Y se supone que íbamos a estudiar...—y soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro, mirando los desordenados cuadernos que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

Se recostó en la almohada, con cuidado de taparse con la manta. No era la primera vez que iba a estudiar a la casa de Tsurugi, quien vivía solo; y luego él recurría a sus irresistibles trucos para seducirla y terminar en la cama, de nuevo. Justamente por eso suspendía tantas asignaturas, claro que a él le daba igual, ya que Tsurugi era un genio de nacimiento.

Suspiró de nuevo, cuando muchos pensamientos volvieron a pasar por su mente. Ya llevaban saliendo seis meses completos, pero ella seguía desconfiando a veces. La verdad es que (TN) no tenía toda la culpa, a pesar de que el peliazul le había permitido llamarle Kyousuke para subirle la moral, ella seguía teniendo sus dudas. Quiero decir, Tsurugi era el chico más popular de toda la escuela y ella solo una chica normal que jugaba al fútbol, podría tener a cualquier chica, pero justamente estaba saliendo con ella, cualquiera tendría sus sospechas.

Al principio, casi se desmayaba cuando Tsurugi le pidió salir en una sesión de estudios, y se acabó riendo porque creía que le acababa de gastar una broma. No tendría que haber reaccionado así, ya que lo pagó muy muy MUY caro. Al final acabó aceptando, pero todos los días, no paraba de pensar en que seguramente era todo solo una apuesta o algo parecido, y no se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, o al menos hasta que llegó su "primera vez" con él.

—¿Hola? ¿Novio llamando a chica desnuda?

—¡T-Tonto! ¡No me llames así, que para algo tengo nombre! —dijo reaccionando por fin, sonrojada.

—Está bien, (TN)-chan. —no sabía si eso era peor, o mejor.

Igual, (TN) se levantó con cuidado de la cama, ya que sabía que Tsurugi se le había quedado mirando, pero ella le ignoró y empezó a ponerse la ropa de nuevo, mientras que Tsurugi miraba como si estuviera sorprendido.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿QUÉ estás haciendo? —gritó, envolviendola por los hombros.

—¿Y tú qué crees? Vestirme otra vez y ponerme a estudiar. —dijo separándose de él, y volviendo a sentarse para coger el bolígrafo y empezar a hacer los deberes— Venga, tú también.

—Tch, aburrida. —dijo, para luego vestirse y acurrucarse junto a (TN).

La chica se sonrojó y se quedó mirándolo, para querer comprobar la verdad una última vez, solo la última.

—Oye Kyousuke.

—Dime.

—Lo nuestro...¿es real, no? Quiero decir, ¿estás conmigo porque me quieres? —(TN) ya se esperaba su reacción, el delantero dejó caer el boli y yendo al grano, abrazó a (TN).

—Tonta, ya te he dicho muchas veces que te quiero, ¿no? Pues ya está.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿que entre nosotros no hay mentiras? —el peliazul no respondió— ¿Kyousuke?

—Verás, (TN)...—dijo reaccionando, apretándola más fuerte contra sí mismo— te diré algo, pero solo si me prometes que no te enfadarás.

—Te lo prometo...—susurró dulcemente.

—C-Cuando empezamos a salir, sí que fue porque aposté con Kariya, pero...—(TN) no le dejó terminar, y directamente se chafó de su abrazo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó.

—¡Déjame terminar! ¡Sí que fue una apuesta, pero yo...!

—¡NO! ¡No quiero peros! ¡Creía que lo que teníamos era real! —ya empezaba a llorar, cogió sus cosas y para evitar más conflictos, se fue directamente— No te quiero volver a ver. —soltó, sin escrúpulos. Tsurugi no la siguió, no tenía el derecho de seguirla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, (TN) iba de camino al hospital con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, para visitar a Yuuichi. A pesar de que no tenía ganas, le había prometido que le visitaría ese día, ya que hacía semanas que no lo había hecho. Resignada, entró en el hospital, reuniendo toda el coraje y valor que tenía, que en ese momento era bastante poco. Fue a la habitación de Yuuichi y llamó a la puerta, para luego entrar con los ojos cerrados por si Tsurugi estaba allí, aunque afortunadamente, no.

—He venido a visitarte Yuuichi-san, como lo prometí. —dijo, poniendo una cesta de frutas en la mesa, él se quedó en silencio, con una triste mirada—...Te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

—Sí...—susurró, con tristeza.

—Perdón. —no sabía por qué pedía disculpas exactamente, la que fue engañada era ella, pero de alguna forma, se sentía mal.

—Entonces, ¿vas a terminar con mi hermano? —preguntó, mientras que (TN) se sentaba en una silla.

—No lo sé...—susurró, mientras le caían algunas lágrimas.

—Antes de hacer nada, piénsalo.

Los recuerdos empezaron a inundar la mente de (TN), los buenos y los malos. Sí, él la había engañado, la había utilizado para sus juegos, ella le había entregado todo, y él...y él...le dió su sonrisa, su fidelidad, incluso su dignidad de tipo frío sin corazón, al haberse hecho su novio. Tal vez él también había sacrificado muchas cosas, y todo lo que pasaron juntos...todo eso...no podía ser una mentira. Ella le quería, y seguramente, él correspondía sus sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo, cuando se escuchó abrirse la puerta. tsurugi entró, a punto de decir algo, pero vió a (TN) y se quedó callado, sin articular ni un músculo.

—¿(T-TN)? —se atrevió a decir finalmente.

Ella se levantó lentamente, mientras los dos hijos de la familia Tsurugi miraban atentamente, especialmente Yuuichi, quien parecía sonreis al adivinar lo que pensaba (TN) muy en el fondo. Se acercó a Kyousuke a paso lento, mientras él se esperaba un golpe, como una bofetada o algo parecido, pero todo fue muy, muy raro. (TN) se acercó a él, pero para darle un suave e inocente beso.

—Te perdono...

Ya no le importaba si todo era una mentira, con tal de estar a su lado. Si algún día la dejaba, si la hacía daño, si la engañaba de nuevo...nada le importaba con tal de poder estar con él, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida por pasar unos segundos más con él. Porque ella le quería de verdad, y no le iba a dejar nunca.

* * *

**Tsurugi: Al final me han perdonado, fantástico T-T **

**Yo: Ehhh, ¿Tsurugi Kyousuke está llorando? 0-0**

**Tsurugi: ¿Yo? ¡No! *Se intenta limpiar las lágrimas* recordad que *snif* si queréis algún personaje concreto *snif* solo tenéis que dejar un review o mandar un PM *snif* y Misi-chan lo hará encantada.**

**Yo: ¡Deja de llorar que me moqueas el ordenador! -.-"**


	3. Fudou Akio

**Yo: Bueno, de todos los candidatos me he decidido por ti porque ya tenía una idea, Fudou ^-^**

**Fudou: ¿Yo? No quiero -.-**

**Tsurugi: Te aguantas, antes me tocó a mí ._.**

**Fudou: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? *Mirada molesta***

**Yo: Se ha quedado para ver cómo te humillo :D**

**Fudou: ...*Pone los ojos en blanco***

**Yo: Intentaré hacer todas las otras peticiones cuando me vengan las ideas ;)**

* * *

**Fudou Akio - Noche de películas - Lectora POV**

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá, con la mano introducida en el cuenco que tenía sobre mis rodillas. Temblorosamente, cogí un puñado de palomitas y me los metí en la boca, masticando muy, pero que muy; lentamente. No quitaba los ojos de la pantalla en negro, esperando a que pasase algo realmente aterrador, en esta situación realmente aterradora, y en este lugar realmente aterrador...

—No te termines las palomitas antes de la película. —...la casa de Fudou Akio.

En teoría, fui obligada a estar allí para una "maratón" de películas, las que él eligiese, y yo no podía oponerme a verlas. Sinceramente, todo empezó por la maldita apuesta de que Fudou no le podía meter ningún gol al capitán, pero Endou fue engañado y el de la cresta acabó marcando unos 3 goles. Debido a aquello, tenía que pasar con Fudou toda, TODA; la noche.

—Estoy nerviosa, quién sabe lo que me podrías hacer. No te acerques mucho que tengo spray pimienta. —dije, mientras dejaba el cuenco y Fudou introducía un misterioso DVD en el reproductor.

—Tranquila, solo voy a poner una película para que la disfrutemos juntos. —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, ¿disfrutar juntos? Uh, me entraron escalofríos.

—Y bueno, ¿qué película es? —pregunté, ladeando un poco la cabeza, ya que la pantalla seguía en negro.

—Ya lo verás...—su sonrisa amenazante me intimidaba, esperándome lo peor.

El silencio inundó el salón durante unos segundos, para luego irrumpir el ambiente con un grito desgarrador y doloroso. Eso me sobresaltó, y al instante, me acerqué unos centímetros más a Fudou, quien sonreía victoriosamente. Seguí mirando al frente, tenía la obligación de mirar la película, y yo cumplía mis promesas.

Después de un rato sintiendo que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento me enteré de la trama de toda la película. El típico argumento de la muñeca encantada que busca venganza etc etc. era repugnante ver las cabezas ensangrentadas tiradas por el suelo, más los cuerpos imputados en una bolsa de basura, listos para tirar. Desde pequeña me daban muchísimo miedo las películas de terror, ya que mi hermano me obligaba a verlas con cuatro años, y eso aún no había cambiado.

Por cada escena que pasaba, la distancia entre mí y Fudou se acortaba, hasta el punto en el que no resistí más y me levanté de un salto al sofá.

—¡V-Voy a ir a por un vaso de agua! —grité, intentando alejar los perturbados susurros que salían de la televisión.

—¿Eh? Pero si aquí tienes un vaso. —dijo, colocando el vaso enfrente mía, tragué saliva y ladeé mi cabeza.

—P-Pero, tu ya le has dado un trago.

—¿Y? Algunas veces hemos bebido de la misma botella en los entrenamientos. —dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa, agarró mi brazo y me arrastró de nuevo al sofá, apretada contra él— ¿O es que intentas escabullirte? —de nuevo, tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza.

—N-no...—susurré, más para mí misma que para él, se rió y me envolvió entre sus brazos— ¡E-espera! ¿Q-Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Ya verás como así ya no tienes miedo. —Me colocó entre sus brazos y sus piernas, apretándome más fuerte contra él, mientras su aliento chocaba en mi cuello.

Al principio me puse nerviosa, pero el calor corporal de Fudou, de alguna forma me calmó. Me sonrojé, pero de buena manera, y voluntariamente me dejé llevar por el ambiente y me aferré más contra su cuerpo, pero no porque tenía miedo de las escenas sangrientas que había en el momento. Siempre me había sentido muy bien al lado de Fudou, aunque me estuviera molestando y gastando bromas cada vez que me veía. Pero poder sonreir cuando había un montón de órganos tirados por el suelo, me demostraba que tal vez, solo tal vez, me gustaba Fudou...

Levanté la mirada solo para observar mejor a Fudou, quien no despegaba sus ojos de la película. Hmp, por muy estúpido que se oiga, por una sola vez, deseé ser una serie de imágenes con la palabra "sangre" descrita en todas ellas, así Fudou no me dejaría de mirar. Me sonrojé de nuevo, y empecé a sonreír como una boba.

—Oye, tienes que mirar con más atención. —dijo, mientras intentaba disimular, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y miré de nuevo a la pantalla.

—Ya lo hago...

**Final extendido:**

—¡(TN)!

—¿Sí?

—Hoy tienes que volver a mi casa para ver otra película. Creo que la última vez te dejé algo shockeada, así que elige tú. ¿Quieres una comedia romántica? Seguro que sí, para torturarme. —me quedé en silencio— ¿(TN)?

—...Quiero ver una de terror.

* * *

**Fudou: Listo, ahora me dejas en paz.**

**Yo: *Ronquidos.***

**Fudou: Oye, Misi, ¿estás muerta?**

**Tsurugi: Se ha quedado dormida de lo aburrido que eres. **

**Yo: *Me despierto* ¿Eh, qué? ¿Ya ha acabado el muermo?**

**Fudou: ¿Muermo? ._.**

**Yo: Hm, esto...¿un helado? :D**

**Tsurugi/Fudou: -_-"**

**Yo: *Comiendo helado* ¡Recordad mandar las SUGERENCIAS!**


	4. Fubuki Shirou

**Yo: Bueno, me he pasado un día entero sin actualizar y revolviendome en la cama porque no tenía ideas .-. Antes de empezar, ven aquí Fudou.**

**Fudou: *Aparece* ¿Qué quieres?**

**Yo: *Le doy un puñetazo en la cara* Eso te va de parte de Juni H-G :D**

**Fudou: Ugh...*Desangrando en el suelo***

**Fubuki: *Mira la escena* Eh, em, vengo por el fic.**

**Yo: Oh, sí Fubuki, pasa por aquí. Eso es, con cuidado de no pisar el charco de sangre de Fudou, así mismo...Oh, por cierto, el siguiente fic va a ser el de Kazemaru.**

**Kazemaru: ¿Alguien me ha llamado?**

**Yo: Llegas un poco temprano, pero quédate. Tenemos que intentar convencer a la poli de que quien a matado a Fudou es...es...Tsurugi.**

**Tsurugi: ¿Eh?**

**Kazemaru/Fubuki/Yo: Nada, nada.**

* * *

**Fubuki Shirou - La luna llena - Fubuki POV**

* * *

Como cada noche, me se acosté en la cama mirando por la ventana las estrellas. Me encantaban las noches de luna llena, la luz blanca y pura entraba por el cristal, pegando justo en el lado de la cama. Cerré los ojos y me intenté dormir, pensando en una de mis compañeras, (TN). Todos los del club, incluyendo a las otras gerentes; me habían insistido en confesarse a ella, ya que decían que yo también le gustaba, pero claro, nunca me lo creí completamente. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, alejando esos pensamientos e intentando centrarme en el sueño.

Después de unos minutos, me quedé dormido.

* * *

Con la luz del sol frustrando mis sueños, me desperté y me froté los ojos. La sensación era extraña, peluda y suave. Abrí los ojos y ví dos patas plateadas, como las de un perro. Salí de la cama, todo era el triple de grande que antes, o yo era triplemente más pequeño. ¿Pero qué...? No alcanzaba ni el pomo de la puerta, y tuve que salir por la ventana abierta. Todo era demasiado extraño, seguramente aún estaba soñando.

Iba a empezar a andar por la calle, dirigiéndome al parque, ya que habíamos quedado todos allí. Unos brazos me rodearon por las patas delanteras, elevándome.

—¿Te has perdido? —preguntó una voz, pestañeé unas veces y me alegré, efectivamente, ¡era (TN)! Aunque era un poco vergonzoso que me tuviera en sus brazos como un bebé.

—¡Soy yo (TN), Fubuki! ¡No sé que ha pasado, todo está gigante, incluída tú! —grité, ella soltó una risa y me tapó el hocico.

—No ladres, que vas a molestar a los vecinos. —dijo, ¿yo, ladrar? Empezó a acariciarme en el lomo, y yo me puse nervioso.

—¡(T-TN)! ¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo?

—Eres un perrito muy mono, ¿te has perdido? No tienes collarín. —dijo, examinando mi cuello.

—¿Perro, de qué hablas? —miré mi cuerpo de nuevo, tenía un pelaje plateado, orejas puntiagudas y cuatro patas, más la cola. ¡Me había transformado en un perro! ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Volvió a tapar mi hocico para que dejase de "ladrar" y miró su reloj, el de color azul que le regalé en su cumpleaños de hace dos años, aún lo conservaba.

—Voy a llegar tarde, te llevaré conmigo. —respondió, empezando a correr, aún conmigo en brazos.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, me tienes que ayudar!

* * *

Estábaos por llegar al parque. Desde la calle paralela, pude divisar a los demás, ya estaban todos al completo, excepto claro, yo y (TN). Corrió un poco más hasta quedar en medio de los demás, quienes claramente estaban enfadados.

—Llegas tarde. —protestó Kidou.

—Y-Ya lo sé...—respondió entrecortadamente, recuperando el aliento— E-Es que me he encontrado a este cachorro por el camino, y me he entretenido. —me dejó en el suelo y me quedé quieto, mientras los demás me miraban espectantes.

—El pelaje y los ojos grises me recuerdan mucho a Fubuki. —dijo Kazemaru.

—Sí, sí, ¡soy yo! —grité, aún sabiendo que no serviría.

—Este perro es superactivo, no para de ladrar. —dijo (TN), riéndose un poco.

—Bueno, ¿has visto a Fubuki en el camino? Vivís por la misma dirección. —dijo Goenji.

—¿Aún no ha venido? Como no había ruido en su casa pensé que ya estaba aquí.

—Genial, al final he venido desde taaaann lejos para no hacer nada. estoy muy cansado. —dijo Kabeyama, sentándose directamente en el suelo.

—Ya que estamos, vamos a ver quién se queda este cachorro, no creo que tenga dueño. —dijo (TN)

—Yo no puedo, mis padres no me dejarían. —dijo Aki.

—Ni yo. —era casi la misma respuesta de parte de todos los demás.

—¿Y por qué no te lo quedas tú? Te gustan mucho los animales, ¿no? —preguntó Haruna, (TN) se me quedó mirando.

—Supongo, pero...

—Pues ya está decidido, ¡la carga se la queda (TN)!

—¡Sí! —gritaron los demás, alzando sus manos en el aire.

—Pues nada, nos reuniremos otra vez cuando fubuki SÍ esté disponible.

* * *

De vuelta a casa, (TN) me permitió andar por mí mismo detrás de ella, pero tuve que ladrar muchas muchas muchas veces para que se diera cuenta de lo que quería. Iba a estar en la casa de (TN), quien vivía sola; con ella, comiendo con ella, durmiendo con ella, em...mejor lo dejamos allí. Pero aún tenía un gran problema, no podía seguir siendo un perro para siempre, ni mucho menos. No estaba mal, pero prefería ser un humano. No creo que (TN) quisiera salir con un canino.

Llegamos a su casa, no er la primera vez que estaba allí, pero sí la primera siendo un come huesos.

—Estás muy sucio de haber estado corriendo por allí y por allá todo el rato, ven a ducharte conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Ehhhhhh?

En ese momento sí que sí, mi cara era una nueva descripción de la palabra "rojo".

—Uh, curioso, un perro sonrojado...Bueno vamos, no pasa nada.

Fue lo que dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin saber lo que estaba pasando realmente, Sí, no pasaba nada, nada, NADA...

* * *

**Fubuki: ¿Y allí lo dejas? No quiero seguir siendo un perro T-T**

**Yo: El resto se lo dejo a la imaginación de las lectoras, o igual a una segunda parte en un futuro, quién sabe XD**

**Kazemaru: Dios, Fubuki, no sabía que eras tan perertido como en el fic.**

**Fubuki: ¡Que no! ¡Es porque era un PERRO!**

**Kazemaru: Ya, ya...**

**Fudou: *Se levanta* ¿Eh, qué ha pasado?**

**Yo: Bien, sigue vivo, ya no tenemos que culpar y encarcelar a Tsurugi.**

**Tsurugi: ¿Qué?**

**Fubuki/Kazemaru/Yo: Nada, nada...**


	5. Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Yo: Bueno, me he pasado las horas dando vueltas en la cama hasta activar mi cerebro .-. Ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y además lo prometí, éste es de Kazemaru :D**

**Kazemaru: ¡Yay!, al fín me toca.**

**Yo: Es que estos días me he enganchado a un programa y me daba super pereza hacer el de Kaze-chan .-.**

**Kazemaru: No me llames así, que suena muy femenino -_-**

**Yo: Pues Ichi-kun ^^**

**Kazemaru: ...Está mejor que el otro, eso sí...**

* * *

**Kazemaru Ichirouta - Malentendido - Normal POV**

* * *

Con un poco de suerte y ayuda de sus amigas, (TN) consiguió volverse la novia de Kazemaru Ichirouta hace más o menos un año. Todo empezó cuando Aki le dió un empujón a (TN) y ella acabó besando por accidente al ex-atleta. Eran muy felices juntos, iban a un montón de citas, eran muy -demasiado- románticos y hacían carantoñas en público, incluídos los entrenamientos. Todo iba muy bien, o al menos hasta ese día...

—¡(TN)! ¡Baja! —su madre gritó alto y claro.

—Ya voy. —respondió resignada, bajando corriendo las escaleras— ¿Qué quieres?

—Verás, hoy tenemos que recoger a alguien muy especial en el aeropuerto. —dijo, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¿Alguien especial? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—¡...!

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡Fantástico! —y empezó a dar saltitos por toda la casa.

* * *

Las chicas decidieron ir de compras al centro comercial, y como resultado, Kazemaru, Kidou, Gouenji y Endou fueron arrastrados con ellas para cargar con sus bolsas. Las chicas iban conversando animadamente por el camino, hasta que Aki -la que iba al frente- se paró de repente, causando unos golpes en cadena.

—Aki...no te pares a mitad del camino. —dijo Natsumi, frotándose la frente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Haruna, con el mismo gesto.

—M-Mirad. —extendió su brazo para señalar al centro comercial, que se veía desde la calle pararela.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y congelados, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero una cosa sí hicieron, mirar todos a Kazemaru. (TN) estaba entrando en el centro comercial con un chico mayor que ella, parecía muy feliz, e iba agarrada alegremente de su brazo. El peliazul se quedó en silencio, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, viendo como su novia se iba con otro tipo.

—No creeréis que (TN) está engañando a Kazemaru, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gouenji susurrando, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Natsumi.

—Pues claro que no, (TN) no le haría eso a Kazemaru, ella es muy fiel. —la defendió la pelirroja.

—Pues viendo la imagen, dudo eso. —dijo Kidou mientras el rubio asentía, y claro, se llevó un gran golpe de su hermana.

—Ahora tendríamos que centrarnos en la reacción de Kazemaru. —dijo Aki, todos dirigieron su mirada a Kazemaru, quien seguía sin hacer nada.

—¿E-Estás bien, Kazemaru? —preguntó primero Haruna.

—S-Seguro que es un malentendido. —dijo Aki.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto... —respondió el peliazul, con un tono deprimente.

—Pues yo sigo creyendo que (TN) le está engañan...—otro golpe de Natsumi.

—Hoy estás demasiado charlatán, Gouenji.

—Es fácil de comprobar, solo tenemos que seguir a (TN) y a ese chico. —dijo Endou.

Los demás le miraron sorprendidos, no estaba muy claro si porque Kazemaru estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, o porque la idea venía de Endou. Las dos cosas impactaban, quiero decir, Kazemaru nunca había sido celoso y Endou...Endou simplemente era bastante bobo, y lo único que sabía era jugar al fútbol y jugar al fútbol. ¡Oh! ¿Ya he dicho jugar al fútbol?

Con pasos rápidos, el grupo pronto alcanzó a (TN) y su supuesto amante. Kazemaru era testigo de cómo su alma gemela le engañaba con otro tipejo, o al menos eso parecía. Primero habían ido al puesto de helados, ¡y se sabía el sabor favorito de (TN)! Y segundo, entraron al cine y quién sabe qué icieron allí, a pesar de que Kazemaru estaba a unos pocos asientos, espiando como un acosador.

* * *

El ambiente se veía especialmente pesado, Kazemaru irradiaba un aura maligna y oscura, pateando lo más fuerte que podía el balón, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. En cosa de segundos, (TN) apareció en medio del campo dando alegres saltos.

—¡Hola! Siento llegar tarde. —dijo con un tono alegre, inmediatamente, se fue a ver a su pareja primero— Ichi-kun~ —canturreó, abrazándole por detrás.

El peliazul no dijo nada, solo apartó bruscamente los brazos de (TN) y le impidió acercarse.

—¿Ichi? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó (TN), quien no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que se esperaba un cálido abrazo de vuelta.

—No me sigas llamando así. —dijo friamente, que parecían estar en el polo norte.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —con total sinceridad, (TN) se puso a pensar en qué podría haber hecho que hubiera molestado a su novio.

—¡(TN)! ¡Me has decepcionado, no me esperaba esto de ti! —gritó de repente Aki, en parte sonrojada.

—¿El qué? Si yo abrazo a Ichi todos los días.

—¡No! ¡Se refiere a que estás engañándome con otro! —de la sorpresa, todos sieron un pequeño salto.

—¿Yo engañarte? Pero si tú sabes que el único que me gusta eres tú.

—Ya ya, yo y ese tipo moreno, alto y con ojos verdes con el que saliste ayer. —describió enfadado.

—¿Moreno? ¿Alto? ¿Ojos verdes? ¿Ayer? —lentamente, la información fue pasando por casa rincón del cerebro de (TN), procesándola— ¿Te crees que te estoy engañando con mi hermano mayor?

—¡Ája! ¡Has reconocido que me engañas co-, espera, ¿qué?

—Sí, mi hermano, te hablé de él en nuestra última cita. ¿No me digas que no me estabas escuchando en ese momento?

—...Em, claro que sí...

* * *

**Yo: *Se cae al suelo***

**Kazemaru: ¡Misi-chan se ha muerto!**

**Fubuki: ¡Guau, guau! (¡Asesinato!)**

**Yo: *Ronquidos***

**Kazemaru: Fiu, solo estaba dormida.**

**Fubuki Guaf...**


	6. Tenma Matsukaze

**¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡Me volví loca al escribir esto! **

**AVISO: Este fic está escrito como en la versión INGLESA. Es decir, en vez de usar el guión largo, se usan las comillas inglesas o altas. **

**No sé ni por qué se me ocurrió hacerlo así, simplemente estuve leyendo unos fanfics de reader insert en inglés y me empezó a gustar este tipo de narración :/**

**Pero si no os gusta me lo decís en los reviews y vuelvo al antiguo estilo español sin problemas :D**

**¡Esto puede ser más confuso que de costumbre, ya que en inglés se narra de otra forma!**

* * *

**Tenma Matsukaze - Gira la botella - Normal POV**

* * *

Aburrido, realmente aburrido. Había empezado a llover y el entrenamiento se había suspendido, pero como nadie había traído paraguas, se quedaron todos esperando en el edificio del club. Era gigantesco, pero aparte de mesas, sillas y balones no tenía casi nada más. Aburridos, incluso imaginar que pateabas un balón podría ser divertido.

"¿Por qué no jugámos a girar la botella?", preguntó de repente Aoi. "Ese juego es de niños", respondió Midori. La peliazul bajó la cabeza y suspiró: "Pero es mejor que no hacer nada"

Los miembros se miraron los unos a los otros, encogiéndose de hombros. Ciertamente, aunque solo fuese para matar el tiempo estaría bien. Un círculo algo defectuoso se formó en el centro de la sala, apartando algunos estorbos. Midori cogió una botella cualquiera y la puso en el centro, acercándola más a Tenma.

"¡El capitán empieza!" Gritó, a la vez que el castaño tragaba saliva y ponía una mano en la botella. "Gulp...allá voy."

Con un fuerte arranque, la botella empezó a girar a una gran velocidad, acelerando más los corazones de todos. Excepto el de Tsurugi, que estaba tan frío y serio como siempre. La intensidad fue bajando, y bajando, y bajando, hasta que finalmente, la botella se paró en Shindou.

"Ehhh, supongo que eso no ha vali-" Midori silenció al capitán. "No, tienes que hacerlo aunque la persona sea del mismo sexo."

"¿Qué?" Sorprendentemente, el que dijo esto fue Kirino, que estaba como...algo celosillo.

"L-Lo siento Shindou-san..." Tenma se inclinó levemente para darle un fugaz beso al pianista, y enseguida volvió a su posición, más rojo que un tomate o una rosa, ¿qué era más intenso? "Ejem, te toca, Kirino-san"

La botella pasó al pelirosa, quien se quedó tieso por unos segundos, hasta que Midori le dió un golpe en la espalda para espabilarle: "Tranquila, ya voy." Y de nuevo, la botella empezó a girar hasta parar en...¡tarán! ¡Shindou de nuevo!

El ex-capitán, tosió un poco, sonrojádose de nuevo. "¿Habéis trucado esto para que pare siempre en mí?" Preguntó, las chicas presentes negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente, mientras se reían claramente. "Será que le gustas a todo el mundo, incluída la botella", dijo Midori, a la vez que las demás asentían.

"Bueno, esto, yo..." Comenzó a murmurar Kirino, frotándose las manos. (TN), le dió un empujón por la espalda, haciendo que cayese inmediatamente en los brazos de Shindou, dándose un cálido beso. "Awww" Murmuraron los demás viendo la escena.

"Esta me la vas a pagar." Le susurró el pelirosa a (TN), volviendo a su postura. "Tendrías que darme las gracias, si no, habrías estado allí parado durante años", respondió.

"Bueno, la siguiente eres tú, Midori." La pelirroja cogió el envase y le dió un gran golpe, más emocionada que nerviosa. "Uh..." Murmuraron los demás, al ver que la botella había parado frente a...¡tachán, (TN)!

"Ahora veréis lo que es un beso de verdad", se acercó a (TN) y empezó a besarla, bajo la mirada espectante de los demás, que estaban más sonrojados que ellas. Después de unos dos minutos sin parar, finalmente se separaron, jadeando en busca de aire y dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva. (LOL)

"Wow", soltaron los chicos, seguramente nunca habían dado ni visto un beso tan intenso. "Tendríais mucha suerte si os toca besar a (TN), es muy buena haciéndolo", dijo la pelirroja en...¿broma? No lo sé, nadie lo sabía.

"Ejem", (TN) limpió un poco su voz. "Me toca." Le dió un giro suave a la botella, el cual estuvo girando durante poco tiempo, hasta que se paró tajantemente en un cierto moreno. (TN) se sonrojó al máximo. Había tenido un flechazo con Tenma desde el primer momento en cuanto lo conoció, pero...pff, esa situación era bastante estúpida y comprometida.

"Estamos esperando, no va a estar lloviendo para siempre, ¿sabes?" Incitó Kirino, (TN) se sonrojó y protestó: "¡K-Kirino-san!"

Al notar unas...seis enfadadas manos empujándola por la espalda, (TN) se abalanzó directamente sobre Tenma, quedando en una posición realmente comprometedora. Había quedado entre la espada y la pared, o entre Tenma y el suelo, que viene a ser lo mismo. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

"A-Adela-nte..." Susurró, el moreno asintió y se fue inclinando poco a poco, hasta quedar a centímetros de (TN).

"¡Vamos, bésala ya!" Gritó Midori, quien recibió un golpe de parte de Aoi. "¡Estás estropeando su momento!" La regañó.

Tenma soltó un largo y último suspiro, antes de besar finalmente a (TN). Pensaba separarse enseguida, pero la cosa se fue calentando. (TN) rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del capitán, inconscientemente; intensificando el beso. Después de unos minutos se separaron un centímetro para recuperar aire, pero continuaron, y otra vez, y otra...

"Eh eh eh, ¡buscaos una habitación para eso, que aquí hay más gente!" El grito de una avergonzada Aoi despertó a Tenma y (TN), quienes se separaron enseguida avergonzados, evitando cruzar sus miradas.

"Uh, me parece que esto ya no va a ser nunca más un juego de niños..."

* * *

**Y bueno, ¿qué os parece? Ya no tengo claro si os lo pregunto por la historia o por el tipo de narración, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido la historia? Qué os ha parecido el tipo de narración en inglés, ¿vuelvo al antiguo? **

**Dejad reviews y las sugerencias, por fis :3**


	7. Nota de Autora

¡LO SIENTO! Pero no puedo seguir con esto por razones personales y no personales (LOL, no sé que decir)

No es que no vaya a volver a escribir un fic, si que voy a subir más historias, pero creo que este fic se tiene que terminar aquí, UNA PENA T-T

¡Pero! ¡Pero! Aunque no pueda seguir con esto, si lo que queréis es una historia sobre algún personaje más MANDADME UN PM en el que venga escrito el personaje sobre el que queréis que escriba e intentaré hacer un One-Shot, o Drabble, o una serie de Drabbles, o un fic de pocos capítulos, ¡o lo que sea!

¡PERO JURO QUE LO VOY A ESCRIBIR!

Así que ya sabéis que lo siento y esto lo tengo que cerrar, ¡pero que no falten los PM en mi buzón! :D

REPITO; los pedidos en los reviews están cerrados, ¡PERO ME PODÉIS ENVIAR UN PM y decir qué personaje queréis! Y a partir de allí, cuando me vengan las ideas iré haciendo el fic sea del tipo que sea blablabla.

¡LO SIENTO DE NUEVO! Si queréis, dejad vuestros pensamientos en los reviews.

¡Espero vuestros mensajes/pedidos!

¡Tranquilos! Por su hay confusiones, no me voy a ir de fanfiction xD Bueno, reo ue ya ha quedado bastante claro xD ¡ESPERO LOS PM!

Atte: Misi-chan :3


End file.
